Venen'Ozo
Venen'Ozo was the capital of the Venen Empire and the origin of the Venen. Its atmosphere was deadly to all non-Venen beings that breathed oxygen. It was an important planet to the galaxy and it would cause a major part in the Chiss War and the Force War. Geographical Features The planet Venen'Ozo is one of the most unique planets in the Galaxy. Located in the Venen system, which contains the planets Ozo, Frudo, and Genralo. Venen'Ozo is the second planet from the sun, Venzo. Its main terrain is large, enormous jungles with strange looking fauna that resembles Felucia's and Kashyyyk's. The trees are huge, as the Wroshyr trees of Kashyyyk are. The native Venen build their homes on the trees. The planet also contains mountains, volcanoes, and one small ocean. The largest volcanic area on Venen'Ozo is the King Valley, where the Venen lay their dead kings to rest. The atmosphere of Venen'Ozo is very unique for it is different from any other planet. The atmosphere contains many different elements that cause the atmosphere to become very toxic and poisonous. The native Venen are built to resist this. If a non-Venen were to breath the natural Venen'Ozo air, it would kill them instantly similarly like the Yuuzhan Vong experiment on Belkedan. The fauna of this world produce clear-yellow fumes that make up the toxic Venen'Ozo air. The seas of Venen'Ozo are a multicolored mix. One of the most common substances found on Venen'Ozo, is Animated metal sealant, which caused many species to go to Venen'Ozo and dig up the substance, although they died trying. There is only one city on Venen'Ozo that can support any sentient being, Zosi city. Zosi city sun is setting]] This is the capital of Venen’Ozo and the only place on the entire planet where non-Venen species can be found. This city is unique for it is protected from Venen’Ozo’s atmosphere by shields similar to the ones the gungans use that contain the oxygen, nitrogen mix that all species can breathe. The Royal Palace of the Venens is located in the center of the city and is surrounded by many tall skyscraper buildings. It resembles much of what the planet Taris looked like before Darth Malak destroyed it long ago. Many diplomats go to meet with the King and Queen of Venen’Ozo to discuss alliances with their worlds in the Royal Palace. History Early History The planet of Venen’Ozo stayed left alone for many years before it’s first contact with other species. Its first visitors were Chiss scouts exploring this newly found planet. Unfortunately, they died when they first breathed in its air. More Chiss came searching for the missing Chiss and discovered the planet. They arrived using breath masks and found the Venen. They used droids to communicate with the Venen and explored the planet. Due to this “Alien” discovery, the Venen created a large shield barrier that contained oxygen around the Royal Palace and Zosi city slowly began to form. The Venen then saw the Chiss come to the planet more often in starships and Star Destroyers and decided to build their own ships using the tough, resistant material found on Venen’Ozo. Soon they went out into their own system and took control of all the planets in their system. They established colonies within these systems and colonized more planets in different system. The Venen Royal family ruled over all of these territories. It was until they were discovered that they began to really establish themselves within the galaxy. New Republic The planet was found by the New Republic navy when they were scouting for an escaped pirate ship in the Unknown Regions. The crew within the fleet was surprised to see a large dome like shield on a planet, so they decided to scout the planet. They landed in Zosi city where they met the King and Queen of Venen’Ozo. They used droids to communicate to each other and the fleet got the King and Queen interested in joining the New Republic. The Queen left for Coruscant where the New Republic accepted Venen’Ozo as a New Republic territory. Over time, Zosi city began to grow in size with the association with the New Republic. During Venen’Ozo’s time as a New Republic territory, many Venen warriors would join the New Republic Military and would be recognized more within the galaxy. Since 99.9% of the Venen population is force sensitive, many Venen joined the New Jedi Order. They still were not quite recognized within the Senate until the Yuuzhan Vong War. Yuuzhan Vong War During the Yuuzhan Vong war, Venen’Ozo was almost left completely alone by the extragalactic invaders. It was in the midpoint of the Yuuzhan Vong war that the Yuuzhan Vong attacked Venen’Ozo and the entire Venen system. The Vong saw Venen’Ozo as a planet already vongformed for the Venen’Ozo atmosphere was the color of planets the Vong had terraformed for their own needs. The Vong were at a big surprise when they landed and all their organic weapons died and they died as well. Out of frustration, the Vong started to attack the planet and the nearby systems. The Venen sent their entire fleet to attack them and the Venen used the strange fauna and atmosphere to their advantage against the Vong. The battle intensified when a Vong ship crashed on the Valley of the Kings and destroyed some King/Queen tombs. The Venen attacked the Vong with everything they had. Using many of their specialized Ozo Class Star Destroyer managed to destroy the Yuuzhan Vong fleet. The Empire During the many years of peace on Venen’Ozo after the Yuuzhan Vong war, Venen’Ozo was left alone. During this time of peace, the newly created empire found Venen’Ozo. The leader of the Imperial fleet that found Venen’Ozo was a Zabrak and Sith, Darth Matas. He and a few younger Sith analyzed the planet to be extremely toxic and found Zosi city to be fine. They traveled through the Venen’Ozo capital and gained access to the Royal Palace to speak with the King and Queen. Darth Matas managed to persuade the Venen Royalty to join the Sith Empire. The Zabrak told them that the New Republic was ignoring them and that the New Republic benefits were not being distributed in their system. They gladly accepted the Empire’s offer and were quickly sent to Dol Glorath to participate in the Imperial Senate. They were highly recognized within the senate and became known throughout the galaxy as the major manufacturer of animated metal sealant and the iron to make Dark Credits. The Venen Royal family had close ties with Emperor Praxeum and the Empire. Although many Venen were still being taken as Jedi, many were now becoming powerful Sith. Category:Planets Category:Terrestrial planets Category:Venen Empire planets Category:Toxic planets